


why are you like this

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A takes person B's shoes and fills the toes with corn starch. Person B does not expect this.<br/>Hey it's my 60th story!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	why are you like this

**Author's Note:**

> [9:34:26 PM] these boots were made for kinkshaming: DAVE QUICK GIVE ME A PROMPT  
> [9:35:13 PM] dave mcfuckin strider: person a takes person bs shoes and fills the toes with corn starch. person b does not expect this  
> [9:35:36 PM] these boots were made for kinkshaming: why are yOU LIKE HTIS  
> [9:35:43 PM] these boots were made for kinkshaming: I WAS GONNA WRITE JUNKONAEGI  
> [9:35:56 PM] dave mcfuckin strider: BLEASE

Makoto grabbed his bag from the corner of his room, along with his wallet and phone before doing a mental head could on his fingers. "Wallet, Phone... uhm.." he paused, looking around for something important. What could he be forgetting?

Before he could remember what he needed to remember, a soft knock made its way through the door. "One second!!" he called, stepping around his shoes carefully, making sure not to trip over them. Opening the door with a momentarily smile that quickly, he realized who it was.

Junko.

"Hi Naegi-kun!~" the blonde beamed, grabbing the short brunette and pulling him into a tight hug. "Are you excited for our date today?" she asked, shoving his face into her chest.

Pulling himself out of the model's rather, ahem, large chest with an overdramatic breathe, the lucky student slung his backpack around his shoulder, feeling something as tiny as a black spade prick him in the butt. "If by date, you mean two hours of you dragging me around, almost.." he admitted.

Looking around his room while shoving his wallet into his pocket, he realized what he forgot: his shoes! "One second, lemme grab my shoes.." he announced, balancing himself between his desk and his bed so he could put his shoes on without using his hands.

Then something powdery and cool touched the toe of his sock, and the brunet paused for a moment to pick his shoe off of the floor. It felt heavy. "What's in here...?" he asked himself, feeling the weight shift from one end of the red shoe to the other.

"What'sa matter Naegi-kun?" the blonde asked teasingly from the other side of the room as she leaned on the side of the doorframe with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Turning the shoe upside down, Naegi watched as some powdery yellowish-whitish flourlike substance dripped out of his shoe, kneeled over his palm and into a small pile on the floor. After putting his shoe on the ground gently, he turned to Enoshima with a look of regret in his eyes.

"Why are you like this?" he asked, voice monotone and deadpan as he grabbed his temples with a sign as his self-proclaimed girlfriend ignored what he said, and pulled him into another squeeze.


End file.
